


Sherlock's Head

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Sherlock's Sick [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The resolution to Sherlock's Mind finally?  You'll have to read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Head

“Sherlock. Sherlock? Time to check your temp again, mate. Sherlock!” John had kept an eye on Sherlock the last few hours with his crazy . “Greg in here quick! Sherlock’s temp has spiked again. We need to get him in. Closest is University College, I hope the traffic has improved.”

Greg helped John get Sherlock down to the squad car. It was going to be faster than waiting for an ambulance with the way the rain had been the last 3 days.

“Sherlock we’re going to get you prepped for surgery.” Sherlock barely nodded an acknowledgement; the pain was too great at that moment. He tried desperately to remember the breathing techniques John had taught him the last few weeks. The pain subsided for a moment.

“Sherlock, mate, stay with us. Greg and I are getting you to hospital. Your fever is too high. Sherlock please. Mrs. Hudson, get the door please!” John was yelling that last bit as he and Greg worked their way down the 17 steps inside Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson hurried out of her flat and opened the door for John and Greg. 

“He looks awful. Will he be OK, John?” Mrs. Hudson fretted some.

“We’re taking him to hospital to find out. His fever spiked again. Greg or I will let you know as soon as we have any information.” John has his doctor, military voice going.

Sherlock leaned forward as they put the epidural in his back. Right before it kicked in, another contraction started. He worked desperately to remember the breathing techniques. He felt his mind swimming as the pain killers kicked in.

“He’s been sick, not sure exactly how long. We haven’t been in touch for the last 3 days until about 4.5 hours ago. He was fine before that. Gave him some paracetamol 4.5 hours ago and the temp went down when I check 2.5 hours ago. I checked it again about 30 minutes ago and it had spiked at 40.5C. No known signs of bacterial infection of the upper respiratory system at least visually. He was mumbling something about abdominal pain before I checked his temp 2.5 hours ago. I woke him to take that temp and he got on my case because he was having a dream about being pregnant or something like that and didn’t know what he was going to have.”

“How’s the pain Sherlock?”  
“Pain? What pain? I’m fine. Fine, fine.” Sherlock was a touch loopy from the epidural. Getting himself more coherent, he continued, “So what am I having today? The scans have been inconclusive other than it was healthy and normal considering. Oh I’m feeling that one. Am I supposed to be feeling that even with the pain meds?”

“Yes Sherlock, you are supposed to be feeling it, just not as bad as before. You can talk through them now which you couldn’t do when you first arrived. In a moment or 2, we are going to get you rolled down to surgery for the delivery. In the mean time, sit back, relax and work on breathing through those contractions. Here, have some ice chips. You need to stay hydrated.” The doctor was straightforward with Sherlock.

“Dr. Watson, we will take him back for some scans. I doubt he’s pregnant, but we’ll check to see if there’s anything else it could be that would give him similar pains. Why don’t you and the detective inspector wait here? As soon as we have any information, we will let you know.”

“Thanks doctor. Might as well pull up a chair Greg. I have a feeling we will be here a while.” John managed before sitting down in a chair beginning to realize how much that last 2 days had worn him down.

“Yeah I suppose you’re right.” Greg replied just as wearily. Moments later they heard code blue radiology being called over the hospital’s PA system. That got John’s and Greg’s attention very quickly as they both knew that Sherlock had been wheeled that way.

“I feel like pushing. When’s the surgery to get this thing out? 9 months is all too long for this process. It should be quicker.”

“Soon Sherlock. The gurney’s here to wheel you to the OR.” John replied as calmly as possible.

6 hours later, “Sherlock? Hey mate. You gave us a scare there for a moment. You coded while getting your scan. The doctor’s revived you and rushed you to the OR.”

“Push Mr. Holmes. It’s almost out.” The doctor commented.

“Look at my bouncy baby appendix John. I asked them to put it in a jar for me so I can study it later.”

“Looks like it ruptured like a water balloon on a bed of nails.”

“Minor detail John. When can I go home so I can look at it under the microscope?”


End file.
